


A close friends mental conversations with Castiel

by PseudonymousHaste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, IT'S A JOKE, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousHaste/pseuds/PseudonymousHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wrote these in Science one day. I did not. They were too good not to upload. enjoy the imagination of this person's deep meaningful conversations with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Cas: Hello Carol!  
Carol: How are you handsome? How are you and Dean getting on?  
Cas: Good. Having fun in bed and all.  
Carol: Good!  
Cas: So, how are you and Jack?  
Carol: Doing the same as you and Dean but in a non-gay way. Duh! How’s hunting?  
Cas: SEXY!  
Carol: SEXY!  
Cas: Dean a sexy motherfucker, right?  
Carol: Of course Cas!  
Cas: Cool! I love him dearly and he’s so pretty!  
Carol: Have you seen his ass?  
Cas: Oh…yes!  
Carol: Did you touch it?  
Cas: Touch it?  
Carol: Touch it!  
Cas: Oh…yes. Very firm and tanned. Well, I must be off.  
Carol: No problem. Coolio. Byeeeee!! Miss you and say hello to Dean!  
Cas: I will, he’ll be very happy to hear from you!  
Carol: Great, we should have dinner soon!  
Cas: Indeed. Byeeee Carol!  
Carol: Byeeee Cas. Enjoy tonight!  
Cas: You and Jack too.

(Gone)


	2. The French One

Cas: Bonjour.  
Carol: Bonjour Cas.  
Cas: How you doin'?  
Carol: Good. You sexy!  
Cas: FUCKING AMAZING SEX!!  
Carol: What?,,,  
Cas: Oops, sorry. We had sex again.  
Carol:OOOO. Tell me!  
Cas: In the impala!  
Carol: Small places!!  
Cas: Oh yeah!!  
Carol: Nice! I taught you well, hmmm?  
Cas: Yes Carol, indeed!  
Carol: Well?  
Cas: He kept gasping. We grabbed dicks maybe ten times.  
Carol: Good boy!  
Cas: It was cold so we had bad erections but...  
Carol: Again... too much!  
Cas: Sorry, I'll go now...  
Carol: But....(gone)


End file.
